


Kiss under a Parasite

by Kairu_KitsuneO



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, V is Venom's Nickname, for venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: This is Venom's first Christmas dinner celebrated with Eddie at Anne and Dan’s place.And their first Mistletoe Kiss.





	Kiss under a Parasite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Venom gazed curiously into the night of Christmas. The bright gibbous moon curtained by mist of cool clouds. The street is brightened up with colorful lights. Frosty snow piling up at the corner of the window. This is their first Christmas dinner celebrated with Eddie at Anne and Dan’s place.

  
“Hey, V. What’s up?” Eddie joined them by the window after he had finished helping Dan with the dishes. Suddenly, Anne called out to Eddie and Venom. They turned their head in time to spot the lawyer’s mischief smile.

 

OH

 

The ex-journalist instinctively looked up and as soon as he found what he was looking for, he groaned loudly as he is completely unaware that he had stood under a Mistletoe! Venom’s confused look switching in between Eddie and the weird plant atop their head, and then at Anne, before looping back to Eddie. Anne snickered in anticipation and before she could say something, Venom asked, **what kind of twig is this?**  

 

“Oh, it’s a kind of scentless _parasite_ pla..”  

 

“ **PARASITE?!?”**   Venom shrieked with their milky eyes widen in shock, making Eddie jumped and almost knocked over the lamp stand beside them.

 

“Oh JeSus! Can you not _triggered_ by that _word_ when it wasn’t even referring to you??” Eddie trying to calm his agitated nerves. Venom wasn’t amused and said, **it’s a taboo, Eddie. :\**

Anne’s laughter in the background is nearly bursting the veins at Eddie’s temples. Eddie continued his explanation, “Well it feed off the nutrients from a host plant.”

 

 **Is it edible? I hope it is sweet like chocolate.** The sweet-tooth goo seems so hopeful and Eddie hated to break it to them.

“No, it’s very poisonous. We’re not gonna eat it.” Eddie swore he caught a glimpse of Venom’s frowned face.

 

**What’s its use if we can’t eat it?**

 

“It is commonly used for Christmas decoration. And there is a tradition of ….”

 

“Kissing under a Mistletoe! “ Anne cut off Eddie’s explanation while clasped her hands together excitedly.

 

Venom is intrigued with the idea, **Kissing?** **Like back in the Forest?**

 

“Yeah, something like that,” Eddie said breathlessly as he recalled that memorable moment with Venom.

 

The alien materialized half of their body in favor for the human to hold them. Big strong claw gently gripped the small rough hands. Eddie stared at the toothy grin in hesitation. Venom sensed his worries and carefully enveloped their sharp fangs so they won’t graze his lips. The man nodded in appreciation.

 

“What are you waiting for? Go Eddie!” Anne pouted as she waited impatiently. Dan, who appeared silently beside his girlfriend, has held the video camera up readily to capture the special moment.

 

“ _Oh well._ Here goes nothing.” Eddie finally calmed the butterflies in his stomach and inched closer to Venom. But the Symbiote took the initiative. Their tongue slip in his parted lips to taste the dinner scent in his mouth.

 

“ _Nnggghh…_ ” Eddie moaned shyly as the long tongue licked his gum. Every sound that Eddie made is an encouragement to Venom. They wanted to hear more, so they deepen their kiss. Hot tingling sense radiated in their connection. Finally they broke away so Eddie could breathe again.

 

“Wow, that was one hell of the French kiss,” Dan teased while stopping the recording. Love is contagious as Anne couldn’t help but cuddled Dan and kissed him with enthusiasm.

 

The two under the Mistletoe locked eyes at each other a little while longer. They smiled contently and said,

 

 _“ **Merry Christmas** ”_  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this piece! :D  
> Thank you <3


End file.
